Left behind
by Jane Doe51
Summary: Jane soupira. La douleur de Lisbon, si elle ne l'étonnait pas, le touchait profondément. Oh comme il aurait aimé l'en soulager ! Voir Lisbon souffrir autant le tuait….l'aurait tué, s'il n'était pas déjà en train de mourir.


**Left Behind**

- _Toutes mes condoléances, Agent Lisbon._

_- Merci,_ souffla-t-elle

_- La mort d'un des membres de votre équipe doit être particulièrement difficile. Qui plus est, je sais combien vous étiez proche de Jane…_

_- ….merci_ . Elle hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation et s'éloigna de l'Agent Smithson, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

Ce dernier, agent senior au sein de l'unité des narcotiques, essayait d'être empathique mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ce défilé de personnes qui tenait à lui témoigner leur sympathie dans ce qu'ils qualifiaient pudiquement d'épreuve. Une épreuve….comme quelque chose que l'on traverse, plus ou moins difficilement, mais dont on se sort. Ce qu'elle vivait n'avait rien d'une épreuve, elle n'allait pas traverser ce drame et le dépasser. Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'une partie d'elle était morte en même temps que Jane ?

* * *

Ses pensées n'avaient jamais vraiment quitté l'endroit où tout s'était joué : la maison de Malibu vers laquelle elle avait conduit, de longues heures durant, sans tenir aucun compte des limitations de vitesse pour la première fois de sa vie. Son sang s'était glacé lorsqu'elle avait reçu ce message anonyme sous la forme d'un SMS « _Arriverez-vous à temps pour sauver votre consultant ?_ ». Il n'avait pas besoin d'être signé pour qu'elle en reconnaisse l'auteur. La menace qu'il avait énoncée lorsqu'il avait modifié les règles du jeu résonnait encore à ses oreilles : « …_until you catch me or I catch you_ ». Conformément à ce qu'il avait promis, il avait fait de nombreuses victimes au cours des derniers mois aussi ne doutait-elle pas de sa détermination à exécuter sa menace.

Elle ne savait quoi penser de ce message de Red John. Etait-ce un piège pour l'attirer à lui ? Comptait-il s'en prendre à elle ? Ou bien avait-il décidé de mettre fin au jeu en éliminant celui qui avait consacré les dix dernières années de sa vie à le pourchasser sans relâche ? Les deux hypothèses étaient aussi probables l'une que l'autre. Après tout, pouvait-on vraiment la considérer comme un souvenir heureux de Jane alors qu'elle appartenait à son présent et qu'il n'avait pas été réellement, pleinement, heureux depuis le drame qui avait coûté la vie de sa famille ?

Le questionnement était sans fin. Et elle savait que les réponses se trouvaient chez Jane. Quels que soient les plans de Red John, qu'il prévoit de faire de Jane ou bien d'elle-même sa prochaine victime, elle savait que les événements se joueraient à Malibu. C'est là qu'elle devait être. L'ironie du sort était qu'elle avait déjà pris la route vers cette destination quelques heures plus tôt, convaincue que c'était là que Jane s'était réfugié après la dernière affaire Red John. Elle avait vu le consultant être de plus en plus affecté à mesure que les victimes étaient découvertes, que leur lien avait Jane était mis au jour, de plus en plus effrayé à la perspective de la prochaine victime. Lisbon n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul dans ces conditions aussi avait-elle mis le cap vers Malibu lorsqu'elle avait été incapable de le localiser dans ses refuges habituels. A la lecture de ce SMS, ce ne fut pas seulement son cœur qui s'accéléra mais aussi sa voiture, à mesure que la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la pédale de l'accélérateur croissait.

* * *

Elle connaissait la maison de Jane, savait où se trouvait la chambre dans laquelle il avait, dix ans plus tôt, découvert les corps sans vie de sa femme et de sa fille. Lisbon monta donc les escaliers sans hésiter, arme à la main, en direction de cette chambre. La porte, ouverte, laissait apparaître un homme masqué qui dessinait un nouveau smiley de sang au-dessus de celui qui ornait déjà le mur.

La gorge serrée, Lisbon découvrit la provenance de ce sang : Jane était étendu sur le matelas posé à même le sol, du sang coulant abondamment des plaies infligées par le couteau de Red John. Son visage tuméfié témoignait qu'il avait ardemment lutté contre le tueur en série. Quoique sérieusement blessé, son consultant était encore conscient mais les traits de son visage et sa respiration difficile trahissaient la souffrance physique.

_- Dire que si vous aviez accepté de comprendre votre leçon il y a dix ans, si vous aviez accepté votre châtiment pour ce qu'il était et n'aviez pas fait de moi votre priorité, ni vous ni moi ne serions là….Et l'Agent Lisbon ne s'apprêterait pas à découvrir votre corps sans vie sous ce smiley, comme vous avez découvert ceux de votre charmante épouse et de votre adorable enfant !_

Le cœur de Lisbon se serra en entendant le tueur évoquer Angela et Charlotte. Non content d'avoir mis un terme à leur existence, il fallait que Red John convoque maintenant leur souvenir pour torturer un peu plus Jane. Elle sentit une vague de haine l'envahir. Mue par une détermination renouvelée, elle resserra son emprise sur son arme.

_- Lisbon ? Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! _

_- Vous croyez, Patrick ? _

_- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Stiles d'arranger cette….rencontre ._ Jane prononça ce dernier mot avec réticence. _Pour que Lisbon ne soit pas votre prochaine victime. Pour qu'elle reste hors de votre portée, hors de ce jeu malsain. Elle ne mérite pas de payer un prix aussi élevé pour m'avoir connu._

_- Mais qui parle de la tuer ? Je n'ai qu'une parole, mon cher Patrick…Vous ne vouliez pas perdre l'Agent Lisbon, et je ne vous la retirerai pas. Vous sentez le sang qui quitte lentement votre corps, en même temps que la vie vous déserte, n'est-ce pas ? N'ayez crainte, il n'arrivera rien à l'Agent Lisbon avant que vous n'ayiez rendu l'âme. Ce qui arrivera ensuite n'est hélas pas sous votre contrôle…._

Le tueur recula de deux pas pour admirer son œuvre de sang, satisfait.

_- Croyez-vous qu'elle sera sensible à mon art ? Comment pensez-vous qu'elle réagira ? Sera-t-elle animée par un esprit de vengeance, comme vous l'avez été ? Vous aime-t-elle à ce point ? _

_- Salaud !_ – s'exclama Jane. Il aurait aimé crier ce mot, crier sa colère, hurler son dégoût….mais la force lui manquait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Red John.

_- Oh, Patrick, pourquoi tant de haine ?_ ironisa le tueur en série. _Vous n'êtes pas heureux à la perspective de l'héritage que vous laisserez à l'Agent Lisbon ? Cette haine, ce dégoût de moi que vous laisserez derrière vous, cette quête qu'elle reprendra peut-être à son compte….vous croyez qu'elle sera un partenaire de jeu à votre hauteur ?_

Le tueur, feignant toujours d'être absorbé par la contemplation de son smiley macabre, tournait le dos à la porte de la chambre. Lisbon put donc en franchir le seuil et elle le surprit en répondant à sa question :

_- A votre avis ?_ –lâcha-t-elle d'un ton emprunt d'autant de défi que d'amertume.

Le masque que portait l'assassin cacha la surprise que cette voix suscita. Il avait pourtant tout prévu. Oui, il avait prévu de la faire venir ici, mais il avait tout calculé afin d'avoir le temps de finir de mettre son plan à exécution avant son arrivée. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là avant deux heures. Il avait soigneusement calculé l'heure d'envoi de son SMS afin de s'assurer de ne pas être surpris par l'agent. Sa voix ne trahit néanmoins rien de sa surprise lorsqu'il l'accueillit.

_- Agent Lisbon ! Comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous ! _

_- Lisbon ?_ – La voix du consultant lui parvint, affaiblie. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il était content de la voir, soulagé, effrayé ou bien encore contrarié mais elle décida que cela importait peu.

_- Jane…._ L'inquiétude s'entendait clairement dans la voix de Lisbon, le regard tourné en direction de Jane, cherchant à évaluer son état.

Lisbon hésitait à faire le moindre mouvement. Elle avait l'avantage de la surprise, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait vite le perdre. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que le tueur en série tenait toujours son couteau à la main et elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à en faire usage. Surtout, elle était écartelée entre son envie, son besoin, d'être au plus près de Jane et la nécessité de ne pas laisser Red John les mettre encore davantage en danger.

L'arme pointée vers le tueur, le regard tourné vers Jane, elle vit du coin de l'œil le premier esquisser un mouvement. Se détournant du smiley qu'il venait de tracer, il pivota de manière à faire face à l'agent. Percevant le mouvement, elle ramena le regard vers lui et, sans hésiter une seule seconde, tira. Un seul coup de feu lui suffit pour atteindre sa cible. La façon dont l'homme s'effondra au sol dit à Lisbon tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir : il était mort.

Elle fut alors libre de rediriger toute son attention vers celui qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde. Jane….comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une telle situation ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? Rangeant son arme dans son holster, elle se précipita vers lui. Arrivée à côté du matelas, elle s'agenouilla pour évaluer son état et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas. Le consultant était étendu dans une mare de sang, le visage pâle, luttant pour respirer. Il ne portait plus son gilet ni sa veste, et sa chemise blanche était largement tâchée de rouge. L'hémorragie semblait venir de partout, tant les plaies étaient nombreuses. La plus importante semblait être localisée au niveau du cou du consultant. Lisbon retira sa veste et la pressa de sa main gauche à l'endroit du saignement afin de tenter de juguler l'hémorragie. Jane grimaça sous la douleur et tenta d'arrêter Lisbon :

_- Lisbon, arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien…._

_- Qu…..quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, interdite, sans réellement attendre la réponse.

Jane voyait clair en Lisbon : il savait qu'elle avait vu suffisamment de scènes de crime, suffisamment de victimes pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Mais elle refusait de l'accepter, d'accepter que l'inéluctable s'était déjà produit, que le cours des événements était déjà déterminé et qu'il n'y avait rien, absolument rien, qu'elle ne puisse faire pour changer cela.

Mais dans son entêtement à croire qu'elle pouvait encore faire une différence, elle s'était, de sa main libre, emparée de son téléphone dans l'intention de joindre les services de secours. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent au plus vite pour secourir Jane, il n'avait pas davantage de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'ils fassent vite, il le fallait, il le fallait….

Saisissant son poignet pour l'empêcher de valider le numéro composé, Jane interrompit ses pensées en même temps que son action. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle croisa le regard résigné de son ami.

_- C'est déjà trop tard, vous le savez Lisbon_, dit-il en resserrant son emprise sur son poignet.

_- Non, Jane. Laissez-moi appeler une ambulance….Ils s'occuperont de vous et…_

_- Et ? Et rien, Lisbon….Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, vous le savez et je le sais….Je vous en prie_,la supplia-t-il les yeux brillants,_ je ne veux pas passer mes derniers instants sur cette Terre en vous regardant téléphoner. Ce n'est pas cette image de vous que je veux emmener dans la tombe …S'il vous plaît….Lisbon…Teresa….reste avec moi…._

Alors que la portée de ces mots pénétrait la conscience de Lisbon, elle lâcha son téléphone qui s'écrasa au sol. Ces mots étaient autant de poignards qui venaient lacérer son cœur. Incapable de soutenir le regard de Jane plus longtemps, elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et les serra aussi fort qu'elle put, comme pour tenter de retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait pourtant dévaler librement ses joues. Si Teresa Lisbon avait toujours cru qu'une cause perdue était une cause pour laquelle on ne battait plus, elle comprenait maintenant qu'il est des combats qui sont déjà perdus….Rien ne pourrait empêcher le sang de quitter le corps de Jane, rien ne pourrait empêcher les larmes de quitter ses yeux.

_- Teresa, regarde-moi…._

Aucune réaction. Le corps secoué de sanglots, Lisbon ne semblait pas avoir entendu Jane. La main toujours autour du poignet droit de Lisbon, le pouce de Jane vient caresser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable la paume de la main de Lisbon, comme pour la ramener à lui.

_- Teresa….ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie….regarde-moi….je suis encore là…._

A ces mots, les yeux de Lisbon s'ouvrirent instantanément. Il était encore là….Bientôt il ne le serait plus mais pour l'heure, il était là, avec elle. La chaleur de son pouce contre la paume de sa main en attestait. Il était là, ils étaient là tous les deux. Aussi insupportable que soit la perspective de voir Jane la quitter, cet instant qu'ils partageaient pouvait encore compter….Elle releva lentement la tête et laissa son regard s'accrocher à celui de Jane.

_- Merci….merci, Teresa_ , dit-il en resserrant son emprise autour de sa main.

Derrière les larmes qui habitaient ses yeux, Lisbon reconnut une lueur de gratitude qui brillait férocement….

_- Merci d'être là avec moi…..Merci d'avoir toujours été là…_

_- C'est là que je veux être…que j'ai toujours voulu être…._

L'esquisse d'un sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Jane. Il reconnaissait bien là Lisbon, sa Lisbon, déterminée à être aux côtés de ceux à qui elle tenait, peu importe le prix à payer, peu importe les circonstances. Personne n'avait jamais pu l'empêcher de se tenir à ses côtés. Les tentatives avaient pourtant été nombreuses….les membres de son entourage – à la fois personnel et professionnel – avaient pourtant tenté de l'en dissuader : ses frères qui n'avaient jamais bien compris comment elle pouvait supporter ce consultant qui lui valait tant de paperasses et de tracasseries, Minelli qui l'avait mis en garde contre sa confiance naissante en Jane, Bosco qui avait questionné ses motivations à le défendre bec et ongles, Haffner qui avait tenté de l'éloigner de lui en lui offrant un emploi….Et pourtant, personne n'aurait pu empêcher Lisbon de suivre ses instincts les plus élémentaires, les élans de son cœur qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici et Jane ne pouvait être qu'ému d'en être le bénéficiaire, lui qui s'en était toujours cru indigne. Mais en cet instant, ce qu'il pensait mériter ne comptait plus….seul ce qu'il avait –pour quelques minutes encore – avait son attention.

_- Je sais….Je sais, Teresa. C'est bien ce qui justifie ta présence en ces lieux à cet instant-même alors que tu n'avais aucune autre raison d'être là, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oh….Jane ! Si j'avais su ce qu'il se passait, je serais venue bien plus tôt….Je suis tellement….tellement….désolée…_

La main de Jane relâcha celle de Lisbon pour venir trouver sa joue, qu'il caressa du pouce, dans une tentative d'en chasser les larmes.

_- Ne regrette rien, Teresa….Il n'y a rien à regretter….Je n'ai pas de regrets….en tout cas, pas concernant la journée d'aujourd'hui….Ma vie ne s'achève pas sur les regrets, mais sur un profond sentiment de reconnaissance…._

_- De reconnaissance ?_

_- De reconnaissance_, confirma-t-il. _Je te suis tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Je n'ai pas su te le montrer mais….mais je me suis toujours estimé tellement chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie. J'étais un homme blessé, brisé quand on s'est rencontré…..tu m'as donné envie d'être meilleur, tu as recollé les morceaux de ma carapace avec autant de soin que possible, tu m'as donné envie d'espérer, tu m'as donné une raison de vivre….et une raison de mourir._

_- Oh….Jane….une raison de mourir ? Alors ce qu'a dit….ce qu'a dit Red John….à propos de Stiles…._

- …_.était exact. Après sa dernière victime, la dernière qui correspondait à ma vie avant mon entrée au CBI_ – Jane dut s'interrompre pour reprendre son souffle. Respirer était un combat, parler était une lutte, mais il devait ces derniers mots à Lisbon. Ils ser aient tout ce qu'il lui resterait, tout ce qu'il laisserait derrière lui lorsqu'il aurait quitté le monde des vivants. Avec difficulté, il reprit : _le risque qu'il s'en prenne …qu'il s'en prenne à toi était trop grand. _

_- Mais je…._- tenta d'objecter l'Agent

_- Tu es flic et tu es capable de te défendre, je sais….Mais je sais aussi à quelles extrémités il était prêt…..tout ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire pour m'atteindre. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il…..je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre…_

_- Et moi, je dois supporter de te perdre ?_

Jane soupira. La douleur de Lisbon, si elle ne l'étonnait pas, le touchait profondément. Oh comme il aurait aimé l'en soulager ! Voir Lisbon souffrir autant le tuait….l'aurait tué, s'il n'était pas déjà en train de mourir.

_- Je sais que je suis sûrement égoïste….Je n'ai jamais voulu….Jamais voulu que tu souffres, Teresa, tu dois le croire…..je t'en prie_

_- Je sais_, souffla-t-elle.

Sa main vint retrouver celle de Jane, qu'elle décolla de sa joue. Elle laissa retomber leurs mains le long de son corps, leurs doigts entrelacés. Elle serra la main de son consultant aussi fort qu'elle le put, comme pour lui témoigner de la force de sa conviction.

_- mais je ne pouvais pas …..je ne pouvais pas… ._- les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de Jane mais il finit par livrer sa confession - _je ne pouvais pas te perdre…..pas, pas encore. Après la mort de ma famille, il n'y a qu'une seule personne sans qui je n'aurais pas pu vivre…_

Il lui tendit alors faiblement son autre main, paume ouverte afin de lui laisser la décision d'y glisser son autre main libre. Elle hésita….puis finit par lâcher la main qui n'avait pas quitté la gorge de Jane depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint pour la glisser dans celle qu'il lui offrait. Il la serra aussi fort que ses faibles forces le lui permettait….

_- Une seule personne, une seule raison de mourir…Personne d'autre, Teresa…._

_- Je ne veux pas….je ne peux pas_ – corrigea-t-elle – _vivre sans toi. S'il te plaît, Jane…Ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas pour moi, vis pour moi ! Vis ! Je t'en prie…_

_- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire ça pour toi…..si tu savais….si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé …N'aie pas de regret, Teresa, je t'en prie….Sois heureuse…._

_- Pas sans toi…. _fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre.

Le nœud s'étant formé dans la gorge de Lisbon l'empêchait de parler davantage. Alors elle décida de se passer de mot et fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire, ce qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de refaire : leurs deux paires de mains toujours unies, elle se pencha vers lui et unit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser d'une extrême douceur, auquel Jane répondit tendrement, jetant dans ce geste ses dernières forces, son dernier souffle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte des mains de Jane se desserrer, elle brisa le baiser et c'est son cœur qui se brisa à son tour. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus. L'homme qui l'aimait avait rendu son dernier souffle. Il s'était endormi pour l'éternité, le fantôme d'un sourire gravé sur les lèvres. Le front de Lisbon vint rencontrer celui de Jane, ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues. La peine l'engloutit, les sanglots déchirèrent son corps alors que le son de sa voix hurlant le nom de Jane perçait la nuit.

* * *

Les pensées de Lisbon étaient toujours dans cette demeure, dans cette chambre, auprès de l'homme que l'on portait en terre aujourd'hui. Les mots qu'on lui adressait, toujours les mêmes – « _je suis désolé_ », « _je vous présente mes condoléances_ », « _soyez assurée de ma sympathie_ » – ne la touchaient pas….quelle différence pourrait-ils faire ? Ils ne l'atteignaient pas et si elle n'avait pas été un modèle de self-contrôle, elle aurait violemment manifesté son agacement. Elle ne voulait pas que ses collègues soient désolés, elle ne voulait pas de leurs témoignages de sollicitude, elle était lasse que chacun tente de trouver les mots qui, croyaient-ils, soulageraient sa peine. Ces mots n'existaient pas, ces tentatives étaient dérisoires. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, celle que personne ne pouvait lui donner : elle voulait qu'on lui rende Jane, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, quelque soit le prix à payer.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans. Elle avait découvert, de la plus cruelle des façons, que la vie peut basculer en une fraction de seconde. Que le bonheur sans éclat peut laisser place sans crier gare à la douleur la plus insupportable. Voisins et amis avaient tenu à assurer à ce qui restait de la famille Lisbon de leur sympathie et la jeune Teresa avait serré les poings d'impuissance tandis qu'elle écoutait ces discours vides de sens aux côtés de son père.

Mais elle n'avait plus douze ans, elle n'était plus cette enfant impuissante. L'Agent Teresa Lisbon était donc déterminée à couper court à ces mondanités qui lui paraissaient d'autant plus obscènes qu'elles venaient de personnes qui n'avaient pas réellement apprécié Jane de son vivant. Alors que l'agent Smithson s'éloignait pour retrouver son équipe, Lisbon esquiva l'agent Williams qui se dirigeait vers elle, dans l'intention de lui adresser les mêmes banalités que son collègue. Elle accéléra le pas vers son équipe, son équipe désormais amputée d'un membre, déjà installée aux places qui leur avaient été réservées pour la cérémonie.

Elle fut cependant arrêtée par mi-chemin par Gale Bertram. Elle serra silencieusement les poings, elle ne pouvait pas échapper à son patron.

_- Agent Lisbon !_ l'interpella-t-il

_- Directeur Bertram_ – constata-t-elle d'un ton sans émotion

_- Agent Lisbon, je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que le CBI et moi-même sommes terriblement désolés de la terrible perte infligée à votre équipe…._

La nausée s'empara de Teresa qui avait soudainement envie de vomir sa colère, de vomir sa tristesse, de vomir sa rancœur. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'elle croie qu'il était désolé ? Gale Bertram avait géré la mort de Jane et de Red John comme n'importe quelle affaire médiatique, tentant d'étouffer le scandale provoqué par la révélation que le tueur au smiley qui avait fait tremblé la Californie pendant si longtemps faisait partie des forces de l'ordre. C'était du reste la raison de sa présence ici. Jane étant un consultant, un civil, il ne pouvait pas prétendre à des obsèques officielles, dont il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas voulu s'il avait été en mesure de donner son avis. Mais Bertram avait bien compris l'intérêt médiatique dont il pouvait tirer de ce drame et elle ne savait que trop bien que la raison pour laquelle les différents agents senior du CBI et son directeur étaient réunis pour le dernier adieu à Jane était d'ordre stratégique. Les poings serrés, son attention retourna vers son supérieur lorsqu'il conclut :

_- Jane était un vrai atout au sein du CBI et il sera regretté, soyez en sûre. _

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, encore incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle n'eut toutefois pas à trancher puisque Bertram reprit la parole

_- Ecoutez, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être avoir ceci….en tout cas, dans la mesure où vous étiez la personne la plus proche de Jane, c'est à vous que ceci revient…._lui dit-il, en lui tendant un objet rectangulaire.

Lisbon baissa les yeux vers l'objet et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle le reconnut : dans la main de Bertram se tenait la carte de consultant de Jane. Elle s'en saisit avec hésitation et l'ironie de la situation la frappa : les condoléances qu'on lui présentait, la carte de Jane qu'on lui remettait….tout le monde agissait comme si elle était la veuve d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais épousé. Son cœur s'enfonça un peu plus douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

_-Merci, Directeur Bertram. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller rejoindre…., _dit-elle, désignant du geste ses collègues.

Elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, n'avait pas pu se résoudre à parler de '_son équipe'_ quand elle se trouvait amputée d'un membre et qu'elle-même ressentait ce manque dans chaque cellule de son corps. Dès que Bertram lui eut signifié son accord d'un hochement de tête, elle s'éloigna prestement, le poing désormais resserré autour de la carte ayant appartenu à Jane, le symbole de son appartenance passée au CBI, de leur partenariat déchiré sous la lame de Red John.

Peu de temps auparavant, elle avait dit à Jane que chaque année passée au CBI avec lui comptait double. Mais le poids des ans était devenu plus lourd depuis qu'il n'était plus là. C'est une Teresa Lisbon qui paraissait veillie, comme usée par le poids des épreuves, les traits tirés, les yeux cernés et vides, qui vient rejoindre ses collègues. Van Pelt l'enlaça immédiatement. Lisbon se laissa faire mais ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte, attendant, immobile, que la jeune agent la relâche. Rigsby posa une main sur son épaule tandis que Cho lui dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire dans un regard. Ils faisaient bloc autour d'elle, comme une famille. Une famille en deuil parce que l'un des leurs venait de les quitter…

Lisbon s'assit à sa place. Son regard se porta sur la carte de Jane qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Son pouce caressa l'emplacement de la photo du consultant, dévoilant un sourire qui n'illuminerait plus ses journées, révélant un regard qui ne se poserait plus sur elle.

Alors qu'elle rangeait le précieux objet dans son sac, la cérémonie débuta. Lisbon entendit plus qu'elle n'écouta Bertram prétendre être affecté par le décès du consultant qui avait laissé sa vie en mettant hors d'état de nuire l'homme responsable de la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, et de bien d'autres personnes également. Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à Cho qui évoqua le frère manquant, à Rigsby qui rendit hommage au complice regretté ou à Van Pelt qui pleura l'ami perdu.

* * *

Ses pensées, comme à chaque seconde depuis que l'indicible s'était produit, étaient tournées vers celui qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle songea à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui : sa voiture bien-aimée qu'il ne conduirait plus, sa maison de Malibu qui avait vu tous ses occupants fermer définitivement leurs yeux, ses notes sur Red John désormais inutiles, son canapé en cuir marron qui trônait encore dans l'open space mais aussi un vide incommensurable dans sa vie et les souvenirs qui vivraient désormais dans sa mémoire et celle des membres de l'équipe. Et puis….elle. Il la laissait, elle, derrière lui. Il la laissait avec une vie dont elle ne savait que faire maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Il la laissait avec des regrets aussi amers qu'obsédants. Les sentiments qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de s'avouer, les projets qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'évoquer, la vie qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'envisager….tout avait été anéanti. Aussi anéanti qu'elle l'était. Parce que ce n'était pas seulement à la vie de Jane que les coups de lame fatidiques avaient mis un terme mais à tout espoir pour elle de donner à sa vie, à leur vie, la direction qu'elle voulait, la direction à laquelle ils aspiraient. La partager, ensemble.

* * *

Elle sentit les regards de tous se poser sur elle, attendant qu'elle ne rejoigne le micro pour prendre la parole puisque Grace avait rejoint sa place. Elle avait accepté de dire quelques mots. C'était une dernière épreuve, comme accepter que le cauchemar qui était désormais sa réalité ….était justement une réalité. Mais elle le devait à Jane. Elle se leva difficilement et parcourut la distance qui la séparait du pupitre.

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le pupitre pour se donner une contenance.

_- Jane_, commença-t-elle. Sa voix trembla et elle dut mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. _Jane_, reprit-elle, les yeux ne quittant pas le cercueil….._Pendant ces nombreuses années où nous avons été partenaires, j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de m'inquiéter pour vous, de me demander si vous étiez en sécurité. Vous avez souvent monté des plans extravagants, ne reculant devant rien. Mais celui-ci, c'est vraiment le pire plan que vous ayez monté….faut-il vraiment que ce soit le dernier ? Faut-il vraiment que vous n'ayez plus jamais l'occasion de m'agacer ?_

Elle releva les yeux, chercha du regard ses collègues. Cho hocha la tête, pour l'inviter à continuer. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard des vivants alors que ses mots étaient destinés à celui qui ne respirait plus.

_- Vous disiez que vous vous fichiez qu'on se souvienne de vous ou qu'on vous oublie….Sachez que je ne vous oublierai pas. Jamais. La marque que vous avez imprimée sur ma vie se mesure au vide que vous y laissez en la quittant….ça ne s'oublie pas…Vous me manquerez…vous me manquez,_ dit-elle, les derniers mots presque inaudibles. _Vous n'avez jamais cru à la vie après la mort, contrairement à moi. J'espère vraiment que vous aviez tort, Jane. J'espère vraiment que vous êtes enfin en paix et que vous avez retrouvé Angela et Charlotte._ _Au revoir, Jane…_

Une larme solitaire roula silencieusement sur la joue de celle qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis le jour du drame. Lorsque le cercueil fut mis en terre, elle fut la première à se diriger vers la pile de roses blanches. Elle prit une fleur, la porta à ses lèvres et la laissa tomber dans la dernière demeure de Jane. Puis elle quitta le cimetière sans se retourner.

* * *

Jamais elle n'aurait pu mettre assez de distance entre le cimetière et elle….entre ces personnes qui se dressaient entre elle et Jane, comme si elles l'avaient connu, vraiment connu, comme si elles savaient ce que c'était de le perdre. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment être avec les autres quand elle ne pouvait pas être avec la seule personne qui comptait réellement, la seule qui n'était plus là, la seule qui lui manquait.

Elle ne savait pas comment leur faire face. Jane avait raison : elle était incapable de donner le change. Elle l'avait toujours été et l'était encore davantage quand elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait dissimuler. Alors que les sentiments faisaient rage à l'intérieur, elle était bien incapable d'y mettre un semblant d'ordre, de dompter la tempête qui grondait.

La tristesse ne lui laissait aucun répit. L'absence de Jane lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. L'équilibre de sa vie était menacé parce qu'on en avait retiré la pièce maîtresse, menaçant de faire s'effondrer le reste de l'édifice.

Ignorant sa voiture, elle marcha jusqu'à épuiser sa colère. Celle qu'elle ressentait contre elle-même pour n'être pas arrivée à temps pour sauver Jane…elle n'était arrivée que pour le voir fermer les yeux sur la vie. Elle regretterait toujours de ne pas avoir pris la décision de se rendre à Malibu plus tôt, de ne rien avoir pu faire, d'avoir été aussi impuissante. Elle avait finalement scellé son malheur….peut-être n'avait-elle que ce qu'elle méritait ? Un profond sentiment d'injustice le disputait à la culpabilité : elle était en rage contre la vie qui lui avait retiré Jane, comme s'il n'avait pas payé un tribut suffisamment lourd au tueur en série préalablement. Pourquoi ? L'interrogation résonnait douloureusement, sans fin. Pourquoi Jane ? Pourquoi, Jane ? Il lui était difficile de l'admettre mais oui, elle était en colère contre lui parce qu'il lui laissait la difficile tâche de continuer à vivre sans lui, parce qu'il la laissait seule sans lui. Parce qu'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Pour la protéger, certes….mais comment la protégerait-il désormais ? Comment la protégerait-il des ravages de son absence ? Comment l'idée de la laisser seule avait-elle pu lui paraître acceptable ?

Le ressentiment qu'elle nourrissait contre le tueur qui avait ruiné la vie de Jane avant de saccager la sienne était indéniable. Le savoir mort n'y changeait rien. Teresa Lisbon n'était pourtant pas femme à cultiver la rancœur et l'amertume. Pourtant, elle sentait distinctement le feu de la haine brûler en elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que le tueur au smiley frappait autour d'elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle mettait en terre un collègue, après avoir été couverte de son sang. Bosco. Elle avait été durement éprouvée par sa mort mais les tourments dans lesquels elle était désormais plongée ne souffraient pas la comparaison. Bosco l'avait aimée comme on ne devrait pas aimer une collègue. Comme Jane l'avait aimée. Mais alors que l'admiration qu'elle portait à son mentor n'avait été que professionnelle, elle avait aimé Jane, l'aimait toujours, l'aimerait probablement toujours. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'il soit à ses côtés pour l'aimer….ses sentiments – contrairement à elle - n'avaient jamais flanché pendant son séjour à Vegas après tout. Mais que faire de ces sentiments désormais lorsque celui qui les inspirait n'était plus ?

Elle ne reconnut l'endroit où ses pas l'avaient menée que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination. Elle se tenait devant le Bureau Californien d'Investigation sans avoir eu une seconde l'intention de s'y rendre. Elle n'y avait du reste pas remis les pieds qu'elle l'avait quitté pour retrouver Jane….le retrouver et le perdre. Arrivée devant la guérite de l'agent de sécurité, elle réalisa que, n'étant pas en service, son badge ne se trouvait pas à sa hanche. Elle ouvrit son sac et y plongea la main, cherchant le précieux sésame à l'aveuglette. Son cœur se serra lorsque sa main rencontra le plastique froid de la carte du consultant. Elle la relâcha immédiatement comme si ce contact l'avait brulée, puis reconnut la forme de son badge qu'elle présenta à l'agent, qui lui accorda l'entrée au bâtiment.

A cette heure de la soirée, l'espace dévolu à l'Unité des Crimes Sérieux était désert. Elle n'y était pas venue depuis cette soirée fatidique. Bertram avait en effet décidé que Lisbon ne reprendrait le travail que lorsque le psychologue du CBI l'y aurait autorisée. Elle n'avait même pas lutté contre cette décision; elle n'en avait pas cette énergie. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus encore convenu de rendez-vous avec le Docteur Bart Hancock. Cette exigence directoriale lui apparaissait tellement dérisoire. Comme si quelques mots échangés avec un psychologue allaient faire une différence, comme s'il était possible de dire le bouleversement qu'était devenue sa vie depuis ce jour maudit où Jane lui avait été enlevé. Elle contenait difficilement la douleur, et aucun mot prononcé ne pourrait combler le vide qui lui tenait désormais de cœur.

Ses talons claquèrent dans l'open space. Elle se figea, scrutant les lieux comme si elle y venait pour la première fois. Tout lui parut à la fois tellement familier et étranger…..comme si rien n'avait changé alors que tout avait changé, alors que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il ne s'endormirait plus jamais sur son canapé brun, ne prendrait plus jamais place sur le canapé de son bureau, ne préparerait plus jamais thé et café dans la cuisine pour eux….

Elle tourna les talons et se retrouva face à l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs, conduisant au grenier qui avait servi de refuge à Jane, qui avait abrité nombre de leurs conversations, où elle l'avait bien souvent rejoint lorsque son inquiétude pour lui se faisait trop présente. Une volée de marches la séparait de ce lieu empli de tellement de souvenirs qu'ils n'avaient partagés avec personne, des confidences que seul leur lien privilégié autorisait. Alors qu'elle montait avec hésitation les marches une à une, elle sut qu'elle devait y aller. Cet endroit, c'était Jane….c'est là qu'elle devait être.

Elle n'y trouva cependant pas ce qu'elle cherchait. La froideur du grenier maintenant que son locataire ne l'habitait plus et le silence oppressant qui y régnait frappèrent Lisbon de plein fouet. Elle était venue ici pour tenter d'y retrouver un peu de Jane et elle n'était confrontée qu'à son absence. La réalité s'insinua en elle violemment: Jane ne reviendrait plus. Ni dans ce grenier, ni dans sa vie.

Elle fit quelques pas, s'arrêtant devant la baie vitrée. A l'extérieur, la vie suivait son cours, le monde continuait de tourner comme si rien n'avait changé. A l'intérieur, le monde de Lisbon venait de s'écrouler, la laissant sans défense dans cet univers devenu trop grand pour elle, dans ce néant vertigineux qui l'engloutissait.

Jane n'était plus du monde des vivants et, pourtant, il était partout dans le monde de Lisbon. Chaque pensée, chaque souvenir, chaque élan de son cœur meurtri était rempli de lui. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour lui échapper. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu qu'elle ait pu faire mais là où sa présence amenait toujours un rayon, aussi ténu soit-il, de lumière, son absence ne laissait place qu'aux ténèbres les plus sombres qu'elle ait pu imaginer.

Elle se retourna et contempla la pièce. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit de fortune de Jane et s'y assit. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, Jane avait été juste à côté d'elle. Et maintenant, il n'était plus là. Elle était seule. Sans lui. Partis le sourire et l'impertinence, finis le regard lumineux et l'insoumission, terminés les plans foireux et les couleurs dans sa vie. Il ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle et une poignée de souvenirs de lui. Des souvenirs qui, sans cesse, affluaient à sa mémoire, n'acceptant de refluer que pour laisser la place à d'autres souvenirs. Et d'autres souvenirs, et encore plus….c'était insoutenable. Comment pouvait-il être partout….et nulle part en même temps ? Jane lui promettant de toujours la sauver, Jane lui avouant son plan à Vegas, Jane et elle dansant, Jane lui amenant un café, elle tentant de réconforter Jane après le dernier cas Red John, les derniers instants de Jane, les mots échangés, les paroles jamais prononcées et le souvenir de ses lèvres sur celles de Jane….Jane, Jane, Jane…..Jane qui avait été là et qui ne l'était plus, Jane qui avait tenté de la protéger et ne le ferait plus, Jane qui l'avait aimé en secret et ne ressentirait plus jamais rien…..Jane, Jane, Jane….Jane dans chaque recoin de son esprit et de son cœur, Jane….

Submergée. Elle était submergée. Par les souvenirs. Par les émotions. Par les larmes qu'elle ne s'était plus autorisée à verser depuis qu'on l'avait séparé du corps de Jane et qui coulaient désormais librement, sans même qu'elle ne tente d'arrêter ce flot continu. Par l'impuissance, les remords, la culpabilité. Par la douleur qu'elle ressentait jusque dans son corps. Bien davantage que son cœur, c'est sa vie qui était brisée, les priorités qu'elle avait définies, le sens qu'elle croyait avoir donné à son existence. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Elle n'en avait eu aucun sur ce qui était arrivé à Jane, et n'en avait pas davantage sur sa propre vie désormais dévastée ni sur ses réactions. C'est à grand peine qu'elle contrôlait sa respiration, altérée par les sanglots qui déchiraient son corps.

Se laissant glisser le long du lit, elle se trouva à terre. Elle ramena ses bras sur le lit et déposa sa tête au creux de ses bras. Dans cette position, le visage au niveau du lit qui avait abrité le sommeil de Jane, lui parvenait l'odeur atténuée de son consultant….ancien consultant. Cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à Jane, dont les draps portaient la lointaine empreinte….pas encore partie mais plus réellement là.

_- Arrêtez, je vous prie, je vous en supplie, arrêtez….Je peux pas, je peux pas, c'est insupportable. Sortez de ma tête, je vous en supplie….sortez de ma tête. J'ai besoin de vous…tellement besoin de vous….mais pas comme ça…J'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie, dans mes bras…mais pas dans ma tête. Ça ne peut pas être le seul endroit où vous êtes….par pitié, ne faites pas de mon esprit un cimetière…._ Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. _Stop, arrêtez, j'en peux plus…Je vous en supplie, Jane…..je vous en supplie, oubliez-moi….faites ça pour moi….oubliez-moi parce que j'en suis pas capable…._

Elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin sans parvenir à l'épuiser, comme si chaque larme versée en appelait dix autres. Cette vision déchira le cœur de Van Pelt lorsqu'elle finit par la trouver, inquiète qu'elle ait quitté le cimetière si brusquement. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa patronne en larmes mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé être surprise ainsi. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : comme elle l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt pour l'homme que pleurait aujourd'hui l'agent senior, elle referma pudiquement la porte sur la douleur de Lisbon.

**The End**


End file.
